Only Two
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: It takes place after the Chaos Wars and the g-boys have joined the preventers(AN: But still go to school) and this is my first GW/SM crossover so please try not to flame me to bad!! ^_^; Ja ne min'na-san Read & Review!!!!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters of Sailor Moon either.   
  
"...Speaking..."  
'...Thinking...'  
(AN: ...author note/s...)  
  
  
It was the beginning of a new day at Sanq High School for the Gundam Pilots or also known as the G-Boys. They went by their Gundam numbers and code names; 01 Hiiro Yuy, 02 Duo Maxwell, 03 Trowa Barton, 04 Quatre Roberta Winner and 05 Wufei Chang were sitting in their seats waiting for class to begin. Just then, the professor came in and stood at the front of the class.  
  
"Today class we have two transfer students from Tokyo. And for the time being we will wait for them to arrive," replied the professor annoyed as she looked towards the door.  
  
Outside you could hear a voice shouting down the hall. "Come on Haruka, the class is right over there. I told ya I'd find it!"  
  
"Calm down Shi, were not gonna be late," shouted another voice! "I swear you're just as bad as Minako and Makoto!"  
  
"Gomen," said the first voice! Then they stated running, but they slipped.  
  
"AHHH! WAY TO MUCH WAX," yelled two voices as they slipped down the hall and stopped with a loud thud. "ITAI!"  
  
Inside the professor sweat dropped and out to check on the two students. After a few minutes the professor came back in with two students rubbing their bruised heads.  
  
"Class, this is Mr.Tenou and Mr.Tsukino, and class please treat them with respect. Would you two introduce and say something about yourself to us," responded the professor? (AN: They will be known as guys till proven otherwise.)  
  
"Watashi no namae wa Tsukino, Shindeiru or you could also call me Shi. I came here from Juuban High, Tokyo I like martial arts and I am the heir to the family business," said Shindeiru (Usagi)!  
  
Shindeiru or Shi had long silver-blonde hair put into a braid. His bangs covered his dark blue eyes in a mysterious way.  
  
"Watashi no namae wa Tenou, Haruka I am also from Juuban, Tokyo like Shi. I to also like martial arts and I am a race car driver," was Haruka's response!  
  
Haruka had short sandy-blonde hair spiked and a bit covered his deep forest green eyes to give him well-defined look.  
  
"Any questions," asked the professor as she looked around the room? A young boy with a long brown hair in a braid raised his hand. (AN: If you can guess whom this is you can get a cookie!) "Yes!"  
  
"Hi, the names Duo and I'd like to know what type of business your family owns," asked the boy and Shi blushed embarrassed? "Come on, it can't be that bad!"  
  
"It's CHOA INDY," answered Shi, as all the girls squealed and started whispering!  
  
Duo blinked confused. "What is that all about?"  
  
"Ask the girls, baka," snorted Haruka!  
  
Duo crossed his arms and leaned over to ask the girl in front of him. She turned around, told him and giggled.  
  
"Oh, now I understand, CHOA INDY is a World famous modeling agency," laughed Dou, but then a very red Shi smacked him up side the head! "Ouch, why did you do that for?"  
  
"That was for degrading my honor and pride by saying that out loud," shouted Shi! "How embarrassing!"  
  
"Well, that was interesting," mumbled the professor and then sweat dropped! "Now, why don't you two take the two seats in the back by the window and we'll get on with the class. Also, do call me Professor Sukisoku!"  
  
  
BY: Mary Bachiu 


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note(s): Gomen if there is any spelling mistakes, demo WordPad has no spell check. I'll try to put up Microsoft word soon, Ja ne min'na!  
  
/...Shi (Usagi) telepathically speaking.../  
//...Haruka "..." "..." ...//  
'...thoughts...'  
  
SHI'S POV  
  
Our (Shi and Haruka) first period class went by relatively slow. Right now is the 20 minute break. (AN: I had a break that long this year, but the school board changed it to 5 minutes. I thik they did that to cut off the smokers time limit. But that doesn't bother me cause I don't smoke, well not anymore. I'll shut up now! *sweatdrops*) I swear, behind me I can feel eyes burrowing into the back of my neck. I turn around and I see that creepy chinese guy looking at me as if he was staring into my soul. (AN: I know who that is, I know who that is, I know who that is? He is one of my faveorite Gundam Pilot, well my third faveorite to Seifer of FFVIII. ^_^ *drools*)  
  
// Koneko, that creepy chinese guy is staring//  
  
/ Again/ said Shi sarcastically? / He must like what he sees! *giggles*/  
  
// *snorts angeryly* Well let's go talk to him and his buddies.//  
  
We got up and headed over towards them.  
  
TEN MINUTES EARLIER IN THE G-BOYS THOUGHTS  
  
  
~*~Hiiro~*~  
  
'I don't trust them, there is something strange about them!' (AN: *sweatdrops* He really needs to learn how to lighten up. He kinda reminds me of a certain Saiyan-jin Prince, but Vegeta is way better. *Dances around a pissed off Vegeta happily.*)  
  
  
~*~Trowa~*~  
  
'... who are they actually? (AN: I'm gonna try to kee their actual personalities, but at least he talks more than Hiiro.)  
  
  
~*~Quatre~*~  
  
'Those two new students seem a little odd, but I guess everyone has their differences!' (AN: Sometimes I find that he's a little to happy and gentle for a few of the most serious moments. But I guess they need someone to keep everything together, gomen all you Quatre fans.)  
  
  
~*~Duo~*~  
  
'Dude, I bet Shi has loads of hot babes hanging off of him that he doesn't really need! (AN: No, not like that you hentai's, those were Duo's thoughts not mine. I still can't believe he had the hots for Relena *shudders*) Yeah, I can just see it now! *imagines himself surrounded by beautiful models.* (AN: *sweatdrops*, kami-sama help us all!)  
  
  
~*~Wufei~*~  
  
'Braided-baka, he's drooling again, he's probalythinking something dirty *snorts mentally!* (AN: YAY!! It's Wufei he's so COOL!!!! Fei-chan: *Hits me with an eraser up side the head* Quiet onna! Me: YOUR SO MEAN FEI-FEI!!! But I leave you now. *Walks out and slam the door behind me!*) Demo, there's something differnt about those two new guys. (AN: YEAH!! That's because they ar- Shi: *Covers up my mouth* Shut up, you'll ruin the story! Duo-kun: *Blinks like an idiot* What were you gonna say? Me: Nothing! Duo-kun: *sweatdrops* Okay!) I'll find out their secrets. Kuso, there coming this way? What do I do, what do I do? Okay keep cool and calm, and act suspicious.' (AN: Why did I wright all of that in the first place.)  
  
MY POV...er...AUTHOR POV  
  
Haruka and Shi walk toward the g-boys, looking between the individually. Haruka was about to say something, but someone beat her to the punch.  
  
"Hey, Shineiru! Do you know any hot babes," asked Duo excitedly?  
  
"Shut up yo braided-baka," shouted Wufei!  
  
"Sorry Wu-man, but do ya," replied Duo?  
  
"Um, some girls you better not lay a finger on, you hormone driven baka," yelled Shi! "Anyways, those girls will be our cousins and for the time being, were not looking for a relationship!"  
  
Several of the girls in the class sighed sadly. However, Haruka turned around and smiled charmly at them. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends!"  
  
"How do you guys do that," whined Duo?  
  
" Well, firstly, we don't whine like a sissy and then we use our natural charms," scoffed Haruka, while Shi snorted!  
  
In the background you could hear Wufei chuckling, but a few seconds later the bell rang.  
  
"Well, we got to go to class, Sayonara," yelled Shi as he walked to his next class with Haruka trailing behind!  
  
"Those two are KOWOII," muttered Duo!  
  
"...Yeah," sweatdropped Wufei and Quatre!  
  
"...," blinked Trowa and Hiiro, a little bit!  
  
  
  
Shindeiru=Dead  
Shi=Death  
Gomen=Sorry  
Demo=But  
Haruka=Far away  
Koneko=Kitten  
Min'na=Everyone 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
  
In a dimly lit room, stood five boys, these five boys were all looking at a computer. On the screen was an old man and was speaking the boys.  
  
'Gundam Pilots, I need you to destroy the base of a new organization called DM. I want you to get information and destroy all casualties who get in your way. Do you accept or decline?'  
  
"Mission accepted," stated a voice in a monotone! "Let's head out!"  
  
With that they headed out with one annoying voice whining! Outside, on top of the roof above the door stood two figures.  
  
"Koneko-chan, do you think we should follow them," asked a voice quietly!  
  
"Hai, it is our duty for the time being to protect these mortals," answered the other voice! "I'm feeling negative energy on this tiny blue star again, it must be the negaverse. Haruka, henshin yo!"  
  
"Uranus Galactic Power, Make-up!  
  
"Cosmos Universal Power, Make-up!"  
  
Then bright silver and deep royal blue colored lights surrounded them. When the light disappeared, there stood two women one dressed in Silver and black, with silver-blonde hair put up in to two heart shaped ondagos that went down to her ankles. The other in navy blue and black and long sandy-blonde hair tied into a long French braid that went down past her bosom. (AN: Think Star Fighter's and Star Healer's outfits, they're better than those short skirts. Uranus uses Venus and Mercury's planetary powers along with her own.)  
  
"Let's go Uranus," said Cosmos, as she and Uranus disappeared into the night.  
  
***At the base***  
  
Trowa and Hiiro have just obtained the disk, while outside Duo, Quatre and Wufei destroying the last of the few mobile suits left. When all the enemies were destroyed, Hiiro hit the self-destruct button and annilated the base. Hiiro joined the other pilots; they were about to leave when a monster of some sort jumped out on them.  
  
"Da hell is that," yelled Duo, as he and the other started firing on it?  
  
"I want your star seeds," it shouted and started attacking! (AN: *Sweat drops * How original of me....) it went after Quatre and very painfully took it his star seed.  
  
"Hold it you youma," shouted un-named female voice!  
  
"Huh," it said looking confused, but wasn't for long until it notices to female figures. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Goddess of the Universe, brought back to this little blue star by evil incarnations like you. I am Sailor Cosmos," announced the figure!  
  
"I am the Goddess of the Sky, Love and Ice, brought back after two thousand years of war, I have come to banish you. I am Sailor Uranus," stated the other proudly!  
  
"Great, were being rescued by poorly dressed onna's," mumbled Wufei!  
  
"I no scared of you," it shouted! "Take best shot now!"  
  
Uranus snorts. "Gladly!"  
  
"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE," shouted Uranus as a yellow heart shaped chain wrapped around the youma! "Cosmos, weaken it and then sent it to your brother Hades!"  
  
"DEATH RIBBION REVOULUTION," yelled Cosmos and the purple energy hit the youma and drained of its life energy down to barely zero!   
  
"COSMOS UNIVERSAL STRIKE," screamed Cosmos, as a white bean hit the youma! "Now, you shall spend eternity in hell!"  
  
Then, the youma died in a painful shriek of death and turned to dust. When everything was over, the clear star seed floated over to Cosmos hand. She went over to Quatre and kneeled beside him.  
  
"You are to gentle to meet the fate of death, I shall return your life force to you child," whispered Cosmos, but the g-boys heard her and Cosmos replaced his star seed into his heart. "You should bring him home now, he'll be alright in the morning, but right now he needs his rest!"  
  
"How did you know that we were in trouble," asked Trowa Quietly? "And how did you get here?"  
  
"We can sense these things and I also have looked into your futures," replied Cosmos! "We arrived the here the same way were leaving, mortals!"  
  
Just like that Cosmos and Uranus disappeared into a sparkle of navy blue and silver.  
  
"Well, that was different, it's not every day yo meet a goddess," smiled Duo with a goofy grin! "But they sure as hell were hot and they really have the figures to prove it!"  
  
"Baka," snorted Wufei!  
  
"..." Was Trowa!  
  
"Hn," grunted Hiiro! (Translation: Forget it, now come on we have to get Quatre back!)  
  
So, with that Hiiro lifted up Quatre onto his shoulder and left with other not too far behind.  
  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark room, perhaps on the other side of the galaxy sat a figure? The figure was distinctively female. The female had a brandy glass in her hand swirling it around and had evil smirk on her lips.  
  
"So, the legend it's true then..." thought the voice out loud ironically!  
  
  
AN: I finally got it done and it's a cliffy, hehehehehehe! Um, the reason I made Usagi and Haruka dressed as guys is because that is their mortal forms, it helps them from being noticed by enemies, ne! Like think about it the ondagos really do point out that Usagi is Sailor Moon and I'm also trying to figure out the pairings. Gomen for the wait! Ja ne!  
  
Ondago=Dumpling  
Koneko=Kitten  
Shi=Death  
Shindeiru=Dead  
Hai=Yes  
Henshin Yo=Transform 


	4. A completly usesless piece of time Autho...

Author Notes:   
  
To my faithful readers out there, Only Two - Chapter Four will continue once I find my blasted disk again. * Sweat drops nervously * I happened to loose it in my room and typing you this useless author note that is taking up space and time. I also explained in the other chapter that it is also hard to write anything if your dorky brother keeps rebooting the computer for his own pleasure. I am sorry if this has bothered you in any way, and try to find my disk as soon as bloody possible. * Laughs sheepishly *  
Now, for further note, for some odd reason that I had talking about my brother so rudely dropped his opened bottle of Mello Yellow on the keyboard and now I have to wait for it to be cleaned. You'd think that a 21 year old would know better than do drink at the computer, stupid prat. Anyways enough of my squabbling and I'll shut up and go bug Fei-fei. Ciao, min'na!  
  
PS: If you ever find the time could you read and review my other stuff, Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter Four finally!

Author Note: I have finally decided to update, hehehe! I just finished watching Spider Man, which was such a cheesy movie. No offense to all you Spidey fans out there, demo I like the cartoons and the comics better. Well, onward to my holy story, (sweat drops). I have also spending my most wasteful moments in time watching re-runs of She-ra and Samurai Pizza Cats, I just love the old stuff I grew up on, okay I'll shut up now!!!  
  
~*~*~ ...Er...place...I think it's the classroom...^.^; ~*~*~  
  
***Wufei POV...again***  
  
'I don't understand those two, there's definitely something different about them? Sure their good fighters and all, demo I can just feel it that they're hiding something from us, and everyone. However at the same time, they have that air around them of innocence and superiority, heh, who am I kidding they're just a set of pretty boys. (AN: Help, Japanse word pretty boy, please...)' Looks down towards his watch and smirks, 'Finally, class is over and I don't have to listen to all this nonsense about peace. Hmm...I think I should follow those two.' (AN: He's talks to himself a lot, ne! Gomen nansai, demo do you have any idea who he's talking about. I'd give ya a cookie, however I'm all out. I didn't mean to bring your hopes up.)  
  
With that, I rose from my seat and discreetly followed the two "boys". Up head I noticed that they were walking a part of the school that was strictly "off limits" to all students. However, while was so stupidly in my own thoughts I didn't realize that the two boys disappeared from view of site, until I heard something from behind me.  
  
I turned around and with mild shock Shindeiru and Haruka were behind me.  
  
"You know, some people don't appreciate being followed, did you ever think that," grinned Haruka a little to happily!  
  
"So, are you gonna tell us why you were following us," smiled Shi a little to nicely, as he approached me!  
  
"Iie, get away," I said weakly and reached out to push Shindeiru on the chest as he as he came near me.  
  
However, when I pushed him away I realized there way something that shouldn't be there, is there. I blushed and quickly removed my hand.   
  
"You're an onna," I stuttered then looked at Haruka! "Does this mean your an onna too?"  
  
I watched as both of there eyes widened in surprise and how they nervously grabbed their shirt collars.  
  
Shi closed his...er her eyes and took a deep breath then said, "Yes we are, demo we have our reasons to."  
  
"Oh, and what's that," I asked started to feel confident in myself again?  
  
Shi sighed, and turned towards Haruka for approval, who visibly nodded her head. "Were trying to escape the same people who killed relatives and friends. It happens to be this new organization that is just like OZ, it's DM!" (AN: Another lie ne! Demo, A least they didn't say "Oh, were only dressed as men, because this is our mortal forms for we are really goddess!" give me a break, do you think I would really do that? ^_^)  
  
When I said that I practically choked on my lungs there. "Um, so that's the only reason?"  
  
"Yep," shrugged Shi! "Well, gotta go important schoolwork to do, ja!"  
  
I watched them leave and left mumbling to myself in search of the others.  
  
~*~End Wufei POV~*~  
  
~*~*~Where, Shi and Haruka are(their dorm)~*~*~  
  
//Koneko, I didn't know you had it in you?//  
  
/Ruka-chan, you know we have to be careful around them, we don't need mortals getting involved in our problems!/  
  
//Hai, I know! Do you still miss the others?//  
  
/Do you really want the truth?/ Haruka mentally nodded her head. /Hai, I do miss them, demo why did they have to sacrifice themselves for me?/  
  
//Koneko, they did it because your the light of all hope!//  
  
/I know Haruka, demo it still hurts!/  
  
//Come on koneko, let's get ready for bed!//  
  
Then, Haruka gentally kissed Shi on the lips and lead her over to the bed to sleep. O.O  
  
//Goodnight, koneko-chan!//  
  
Shi smiled, mumbled a soft goodnight and cuddled up to Haruka.  
  
  
AN: Weren't expecting that now were you. Just so you should know I happen to be a full- time Haruka/Usagi fan. Sorry to put a damper on some of you Usagi/Wufei, Usagi/Hiiro, and Haruka/Wufei fans, demo this is my story. Anyways, you'll find out later why I choose these two. Aren't I mean!  
  
And what about how Wufei found out about them being women, funny eh?  
  
Wufei: It was not, do you ever shut up onna!  
  
AN: Um...let me think about that...  
  
Seif-chan: ~Somehow magically appeared in the room~ NOOOOO!!!!! Do yo have any idea what you have done?  
  
AN: No, I guess I don't really! Oh, hey Seify! When did you get here?  
  
Seif-chan: (mumbles un-polite things to himself and says out loud) ...Just now ~looks towards the readers and mouths~ HELP ME!  
  
Wufei: I don't know about you, demo I'm outty! ~walks out the door~  
  
AN: Well, a least he could have been nice and say good-bye! ~I humped~ Err...he make me so mad...sometimes I just want strangle him and his little onna jokes...grrr!  
  
Seif-chan: ~sweat drops~ Calm down M-chan, no need to get excited! ~pats me on the shoulder awkwardly!~  
  
AN: ~Hugs him~ SEIF-CHAN! Your the only person who understands me. Hey at least I didn't wright about that evil man-women.  
  
Seif-chan: ~shudders~ At least she didn't wear scarlet lip-stick like Freiza!  
  
Veggie: I agree with ya!  
  
AN: ~smiles brightly and runs towards him~ Chibi kawaii Veggie-chan, you came back!  
  
Veggie: ~screams like a girly man and runs away in fear~...no get away...AHHHH!!!!  
  
AN: ~Shouting is heard in the distance~...Why do run way Veggie-chan......?  
  
Back with Seif-chan....er...Seifer.  
  
Seifer: ~Sweat drops~ Now you understand why I cower in fear whenever she speaks. How did I ever end up with a baka like that as an author. ~Sighs~ Well, at least most of the time she tends to be pretty sane, and let me repeat "most" of the time. Well that the end of this totally pointless thingy here, demo I have more important things to do. ~grins evilly~ for example; pick on Chicken wuss and puberty boy, Mwahahahaha!!!!! ~leaves the room still laughing~ 


	6. It's me again, the baka Author Notes: Mw...

AUTHOR NOTE___ME:  
  
I seem to have miss placed where I wrote the legend down, so when I find it you'll know a basic idea of this.  
  
I also got the idea from another anime I think it was either Blue Gender or Escaflowne: Girl in Gaea.  
  
Gomen, and I'll get onto finding that stupid little silver book, can't be to hard I got at least 8 books the same color.  
  
If you haven't noticed silver is my fave color.  
  
Well, got to go, I have to call my boyfriend and Make sure my buddy Schnarz is feeling okay!  
  
Ja Min'na!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Four Revised there was a lot of ...

Author Note: I have finally decided to update, *laughs sheepishly*! I just finished watching Spider Man, which was such a cheesy movie. No offense to all you Spidey fans out there, demo I like the cartoons and the comics better. Well, onward to my holy story, (sweat drops). I have also spending my most wasteful moments in time watching re-runs of She-Ra and Samurai Pizza Cats, I just love the old stuff I grew up on, and okay I'll shut up now!!!  
  
~*~*~ ...Err...place...I think it's the classroom...^. ^; ~*~*~  
  
***Wufei POV...again***  
  
'I don't understand those two, there's definitely something different about them? Sure their good fighters and all, demo I can just feel it that they're hiding something from us, and everyone. However at the same time, they have that air around them of innocence and superiority, Heh, who am I kidding they're just a set of bishonen.' Looks down towards his watch and smirks. 'Finally, class is over and I don't have to listen to all this nonsense about peace. Hmm...I think I should follow those two.' (AN: He's talks to himself a lot, ne! Gomen nansai, demo do you have any idea who he's talking about. I'd give you a cookie, however I'm all out. I didn't mean to bring your hopes up.)  
  
With that, I rose from my seat and discreetly followed the two "boys". Up head I noticed that they were walking to a part of the school that was strictly "off limits" to all students. However, while was so stupidly lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice when the two boys disappeared from view of site, until I heard something from behind me.  
  
I turned around and with mild shock Shindeiru and Haruka were behind me.  
  
"You know, some people don't appreciate being followed, did you ever think that," grinned Haruka a little too happily!  
  
"So, are you going to tell us why you were following us," smiled Shi a little too nicely as well, as he approached me!  
  
"Iie, get away," I said weakly and reached out to push Shindeiru away on the chest as he as he came near me.  
  
However, when I pushed him away I realized there way something that shouldn't be there, that was there. I blushed and quickly removed my hand.  
  
"You're an onna no hito," I stuttered then looked at Haruka! "Does this mean your an onna no hito too?"  
  
I watched as both of there eyes widened in surprise and how they nervously tugged at their shirt collars.  
  
Shi closed his...err her eyes and took a deep breath then said, "Yes we are, demo we have our reasons to."  
  
"Oh, and what reason would that be, hmm," I asked when I started to feel confident in myself again?  
  
Shi sighed, and turned towards Haruka for approval, who slightly nodded her head in approval. "We're trying to escape the same people who killed our relatives and friends. It happens to be this new organization that is just like OZ, that's called DM!" (AN: Another lie ne! Demo, at least they didn't say "Oh, were only dressed as men, because this is our mortal forms for we're really goddess!" give me a break, do you think I would really do that? ^_^)  
  
When they said that I practically choked on my lungs there. "Um, so that's the only reason?"  
  
"Yep," shrugged Shi! "Well, got to go, I have important schoolwork to do, ja!"  
  
I watched them leave and left mumbling to myself in search of my friends, iie I mean partners.  
  
~*~End Wufei POV~*~  
  
~*~*~ Where, Shi and Haruka are (their dorm) ~*~*~  
  
// Koneko, I didn't know you had it in you? //  
  
/ Ruka-chan, you know we have to be careful around them; we don't need mortals getting involved in our problems! /  
  
// Hai, I know! Do you still miss the others? //  
  
/ Do you really want the truth? / Haruka mentally nodded her head. / Hai, I do miss them, demo why did they have to sacrifice themselves for me? /  
  
// Koneko, they did it because your the light of all hope! //  
  
/ I know Haruka, demo it still hurts! /  
  
// Come on Koneko, let's get ready for bed! //  
  
Then, Haruka gently kissed Shi on the lips and lead her over to the bed to sleep. O.O  
  
// Goodnight, koneko-chan! //  
  
Shi smiled, mumbled a soft goodnight and cuddled up to Haruka.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Weren't expecting that now were you. Just so you should know I happen to be a full- time Haruka/Usagi fan. Sorry to put a damper on some of you Usagi/Wufei, Usagi/Hiiro, and Haruka/Wufei fans, demo this is my story. Anyways, you'll find out later why I choose these two. Aren't I mean!  
  
And what about how Wufei found out about them turning out to be women, funny, ne?  
  
Wufei: It was not, do you ever shut up onna!  
  
AN: Um...let me think about that...  
  
Seif-chan: ~Somehow magically appeared in the room~ NOOOOO!!!!! Do you have any idea what you have done?  
  
AN: No, I guess I don't really! Oh, hey Seify! When did you get here?  
  
Seif-chan: (mumbles un-polite things to himself and says out loud) ...Just now ~looks towards the readers and mouths~ HELP ME!  
  
Wufei: I don't know about you, demo I'm outty! ~walks out the door~  
  
AN: Well, a least he could have been nice and say good-bye! ~I humped~ Err...he make me so mad...sometimes I just want strangle him and his little onna jokes...grrr!  
  
Seif-chan: ~sweat drops~ calm down M-chan, no need to get excited! ~pats me on the shoulder awkwardly! ~  
  
AN: ~hugs him~ SEIF-CHAN! You're the only person who understands me. Hey at least I didn't write about that evil man-woman.  
  
Seif-chan: ~shudders~ At least she didn't wear scarlet lip-stick like Freiza!  
  
Veggie: I agree with ya!  
  
AN: ~smiles brightly and runs towards him~ Chibi kawaii Veggie-chan, you came back!  
  
Veggie: ~screams like a girly man and runs away in fear~...no get away...AHHHH!!!!  
  
AN: ~Shouting is heard in the distance~...Why do run way Veggie- chan......?  
  
Back with Seif-chan....err...Seifer.  
  
Seifer: ~Sweat drops~ Now you understand why I cower in fear whenever she speaks. How did I ever end up with a baka like that as an author? ~Sighs~ Well, at least most of the time she tends to be pretty sane, and let me repeat "most" of the time. Well that's the end of this totally pointless thingy here, demo I have more important things to do. ~grins evilly~ for example; pick on Baca Baka and puberty boy, Mwahahahaha!!!!! ~leaves the room still laughing~  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Translation*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iie - No  
  
Onna - Female  
  
Onna no hito - Woman  
  
Baka - Stupid, Fool  
  
Chibi - Small, mini, tiny  
  
Kawaii - Cute  
  
Kowoii - Scary  
  
Baca - (Spanish word for cow) 


	8. Chapter Five The Legend

A friend of mine really likes this chapter, but I don't really like it because of reasons unknown or that I just I don't have the pastience to name them. *sweatdrops* gomen!  
  
[...Actions...]  
***Insert Evil Villian's Lair Music***  
  
In a dark, dank and dreay chamber of barely lit candles. You could hear the echos of screams of the souls being devoured into the pains of torture. The smells of rotting and buring flesh still lingered in the air. In the center of this dark envested room sat in dark garb.  
  
The woman sat on a chair with an air of superiority and evil surrounding her. Clothed in a long form fitting dress and cloak, which seemed to show far to much clevage and that hung tightly to her curves. Deep rich dark-brown hair lengthened to her shoulders helped to bring out her pale complextion.  
  
The woman proudly stood and smirked, than walked towards a plaque on a pedistal in the room.   
  
She layed her hand upon it. "I never knew a persons one true desire could come true! Who would have thought, that I would be destined with the chance of immortality!"  
  
As quitly she remove her hand from the plaque and cryptically spoke the verse upon it.  
The name of love I fight all wrong,  
[The Queen of the Universe single-handely defeats a group of youmas]  
Riding the tide of battles, winning right from wrong.  
[Sword in hand The Valiant Warrior protects the Queen from the darkness]  
To vanquish the evil and win the day,  
[The Queen of the Universe is wreathed in silver flame stands against the one who is the same]  
"I have no regrets" is all I say.  
[The Warrior and The Queen hug, eternally]  
Through skirmishes lost and many battles won,  
[The Queen of the Universe and a women in dark garb fight.]  
People hurt, but good deeds done.  
[The power of immortality is given to the one of virtue.]  
Many scars gained for a loved one,  
[The Valiant Warrior lies in bed, injured]  
Always ingnored if your love is won.  
[The Queen of the Universe sits down by the bed and they talk happily]  
Please wait for me until that final day,  
[The Queen of the Universe flies up into the stars]  
When the battles are over and I am home to stay.  
[The Queen of the Universe decends from the sky. Runs towards her love, embraced in a kiss]  
Then the choosen two return to the land where no mortal shall ever enter.  
"I'm ready Cosmos and it's time," smirked the woman!  
  
Then she began to laugh and it echoed into the dark void of never ending nothingness.  
~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR NOTES~*~*~*~*~  
  
I FINALLY FINNISHED IT AND IT ACTULLY TURNED OUT PRETTY WELL. I GOTTA GO, HOMEWORK TO DO, JA MIN'NA-SAN! READ AND REVIEW!!! MEOW!!! BOOYAKA!!!! 


End file.
